


time immemorial

by androgenius



Series: Dimilix Week [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Poetry, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: An attempt to combine all the prompts for Dimilix Week Day 2 - Childhood / Tears / Reincarnation. Heavy on the latter, only brief references to the other two.In the beginning, they are Kyphon and Loog.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilix Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634758
Kudos: 33
Collections: 2020 Dimilix Week





	time immemorial

In the beginning, they are Kyphon and Loog, inseparable.

The battles they fight, each one side by side find their way into song and legend. They were in love then, though they did not realize until one of them held the other in his arms, dying.

If tears and grief alone, the very depth of suffering, had been enough to reunite them, they would have been able to share lifetimes together.

As it is, their grief is only just enough for the goddess to take pity on their plight.

And thus, their lifetimes together are split into pieces, chunks of time and happiness for their ancestors to share until time is no longer.

The only thing missing is their memories.

And, as such, the descent is slow in every lifetime.

Felix knows that he loves the little prince and would die for him without question from the moment they are introduced.

He does not realize how deep his affections run until later.

And later.

And later still.

Until he knows that he _will_ die for his prince, his boar, his king.

Until Dimitri kisses him for the first time and he can taste the upcoming defeat on his tongue.

Until Gronder Field looms like a harbinger of death before them.

Dimitri pulls him into his lap without question the second their clothes are finally off. Felix rides his fingers until he's ready for more, rocking toward him as their bodies meet one another over and over again, sweaty and in love.

As if the only prospect of _never again_ could compel them to recapture what their ancestors had once known and what had been long-forgotten since.

And when Felix breathes his last, it takes every ounce of Dimitri's self-control not to allow himself to follow him.

Between the two of them, Felix had always been the crybaby.

But without Felix at his side, it's impossible not to weep.

They'll meet again. They _will_.

It's already written in the history books.


End file.
